


Counterfeit

by DeleahTarte203



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Manager - Freeform, Slow Burn, Smut, classmates - Freeform, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeleahTarte203/pseuds/DeleahTarte203
Summary: When you can't get your hands on what you truly wanted, you go for the next best thing. Something close, that resembles the object of your desire. When you couldn’t get a diamond, you get a cheap knockoff of one. It resembled the jewel, but you yourself knew it could never amount to the real thing.The knock off was exactly what it was, a counterfeit.Every guy had been nothing but a counterfeit to Kuroo.—-In which you had slept with everyone, except the one person you wanted.Or: Kuroo and you are constantly plagued with jealousy but copes with it in awful ways.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Counterfeit

**Author's Note:**

> I have never actually written a reader x anyone before, so this would be the first! I plan to add so much conflict to this story, I’m going to you have you sitting on the edge of your seat! Mwahaha!!
> 
> (But don’t worry, I’ll always make it up to you!)

When you can't get your hands on what you truly wanted, you go for the next best thing. Something close, that resembles the object of your desire. When you couldn’t get a diamond, you get a cheap knockoff of one. It resembled the jewel, but you yourself knew it could never amount to the real thing.The knock off was exactly what it was, a counterfeit. 

Every guy had been nothing but a counterfeit to Kuroo. 

Because Kuroo Tetsuro was the man who had every woman in his bed. And each he touched with those big hands that were worn out from volleyball. Hands that you could only imagine touching you, stroking your hair or maybe other aching parts of your body. You envied those people, for a while. You couldn’t be one of them, you were Kuroo’s best friend, and best friends aren’t supposed to be wishing that every woman in the world would just cease to exist. 

Maybe then he would choose you. 

Even in your sleep you couldn’t escape your feelings, suffocating you and almost driving you nearly mad. How pathetic was it that even sleep couldn’t put you out of your misery? 

That was why you became what you are. You had slept, and sometimes dated many men who looked like the one thing you had ever wanted. Guys with black hair, who was tall, muscular lean, and was overall flirtatious and playful. 

“It feels like you're not seeing me, for me.” You remembered your ex saying, an expression of misery on his face. 

You tilted your head to the side, setting your coffee down. “What do you mean?” 

“You're not seeing me Y/N, you're seeing someone else. I'm not blind, I always knew you never actually liked me, but I thought you would grow into it.” 

His eyes swirled with sadness, and you could tell it took alot for him to say what he was saying, 

“I thought...if we continued to spend time together, you would like me, the same way I like you. I thought I could be something different to you, that maybe you'd take me seriously.”

By now you knew exactly where this was heading, all your exes broke up with you in similar ways after all.

“I thought so too.” Your voice came out as a whisper, but your eyes didn't stray away from his face. That was why you didn't miss the way his eyes widened, his expression somehow turning even more sorrowful then it already was. 

“Am I a replacement for someone? Is that it?” 

It was a shame. He was handsome, and was a middle blocker for Dateko. You vaguely remembered that he loved your breast, and the way his gentle hands would softly caress them.

But then the thought that Kuroo would shamelessly tug on your nipples would follow, and you knew that you weren't going to try the dating thing again anytime soon. 

“Yes.” 

He closed his eyes, as if that was the one thing he was hoping not to hear. “I see.”

The bell from the coffee shop rang as he left, leaving you to sit with your cold coffee in your hands, the snow falling down gently.

It wasn’t a lie, you did have hope that things with him would be different. You thought there was a chance you'd fall in love. 

Of course that didn't happen. 

You were in year 2 when that occurred, and by now it was year 3. The many men's faces you were seeing began to blur together, and a lot of them began to look the same. You had lost count, and if someone were to ask you their names, you wouldn't be able to say. 

“Manager.” You turned around at the sound of your title being called. 

“Yaku.” You let your lips curl into a small smile, happy to see the short curly headed blonde. 

“Ah, I guess I shouldn't call you that just yet. It's not for sure that you'll be our manager again after all.” He says sheepishly, a look of hope shining in his eyes. 

You giggled. “I have been for the past 3 years havent I? This year won't be any different.” 

His whole face lit up with excitement. It was a heart warming, welcome sight. You loved the way Yaku had no problem expressing that he needed you. Afterall, when everyone begins to scrabble, it was normally either Yaku or you who put everyone back together. Your common goal bonded you and him, strengthening as each year passes by. 

“Have you seen which class you're in yet?” 

You shook your head. You haven't made an effort to move from the bench you were sitting on. It was your favorite spot, due to the fact that it was on a secluded right side of the school, giving you a quiet place to be. It also gave you a great view of your school's great cherry blossom tree, its existence comforting you itself. 

“How did you find me?” You didn't recall ever telling Yaku about this spot, so the fact that he found you was very odd.

“I was looking for you, we all were.”

“We?”

“The whole volleyball team dummy.” He smiled so bright that it almost blinded you. 

“Is that so? We better go then.”

Making your way to see the class list with Yaku, people shuffled out of your way quickly. You could feel the stare of both boys and girls, to which you only smiled at. It was a fact that people liked you, the girls loved your kindness and wisdom while the boys only loved your exterior. That was what made it so easy to find someone to sleep with, because that seemed to be the only requirement for boys. You stand in front of the bulletin board showing all the lists for classes, searching for your name.

You should've checked what class you were in sooner, that would've been the smarter thing to do. But in a way, you didn't care enough. 

Until you saw Kuroo’s name right under yours. 

“Looks like Kuroo and Kai are in the same class as us, that's the first.” Yaku stood beside you, not seeming excited or surprised.

You, on the other hand, was having your world rocked.

You had always been in the same class as Yaku, that was normal. But never once, during your years in highschool, had you ever come close to having a class with Kuroo. He was in advanced college level classes, and that wasn't to say you weren't smart, Kuroo just happened to be freakishly, abnormally smarter. 

Yet there it was, Kuroo’s name bold and strong right under yours. 

“Let’s go see the team before class officially starts, Kenma just texted me everyone is there and waiting.” 

That snapped you out of your trance quickly. See Kuroo? Right now? You weren't ready for that, now that you know you’ll be seeing him inside your classroom. You hung out with Kuroo all the time, with Kenma as well. But that was outside the school, in the club, but not inside the classroom. 

But you were ready to see your boys. Kenma, Yamamoto, Inouka. You were even excited to turn in your manager form to coach Yasufumi. 

“Yes..let's go.” 

To say you were nervous was an understatement. Of course, it didn't show on your face. On the outside, you displayed a small delicate smile. People tend to gravitate towards kinder looking people, you realized. That was why you never let that smile slip off. 

The door to the club room was opened. You could hear the squeaks of shoes, the volleyballs hitting the ground, and the excited cheerful voices yelling within. The manager form in your hand began to wrinkle as you clenched your fist.

Until a hand touched your fist, and you could recognize the touch of those hands anywhere. 

Kuroo. 

You turned around fast, your head almost colliding with his chest. You hadn't realized he had been standing so close. 

You looked up to meet his sharp eyes. “Kuroo.”

“If you wrinkle it that much, it'll be illegible.” You immediately unclench your hands, your paper dropping to the ground until you caught it again. 

“Right, I'm just nervous.” 

“Is that why you didn't want to walk with us today?” You normally walked with Kuroo and Kenma to school, you lived close to each other after all. But you didn't want to today, you left earlier then the time you knew they would start leaving at, sending them both a text that you were going on ahead. 

“Yes.” The smile you let falter in surprise made its way back to your face. You hadn't noticed it before, but you could see the mop of dyed yellow hair hidden behind Kuroo. 

“I'm sorry to have left you guys behind.” Even though those words were meant for the two of them, you were looking at Kenma who was already staring at you, now beside Kuroo. 

“It's alright.” Kenma’s voice was so soft that it nearly got drowned out by the voices inside the gym.

“That should be everyone.” You hear Yaku say beside you. 

“Let's go in.” You felt bad as you nearly forgot that Yaku was still here, but in your defense, the way that Kuroo was staring deeply at your face was distracting. You decided not to call him out, too busy trying to escape the situation. 

Upon entering the gym, there were 2 things that stuck out. 

An extremely tall, silvered hair guy, along with a red headed girl.

A red headed girl?

At yours, Kuroo's, Yaku’s and Kenmas entrance, everyone stopped their activities. 

Everyone began to smile. “Y/N!” You hear Yamamoto call out your name first, before quickly dropping the volleyball he was holding in his hand to run up to you.

“You're finally here!” 

Your own smile widened. “Yamamoto.” You say his name before wrapping your arms around to hug him. You guys were strictly friends, as you made it a rule to never fool around with anyone who was in your club. Unlike with every guy you messed with, you actually cared about everyone here. And you didn't intend to lead them on or break their hearts. 

“Hello.” You let go in surprise at a female voice. That's right, there was a red headed girl here. 

For the first time, you got a look at her. Red hair that was tied up in a ponytail, pale white skin, along with red apple lips. 

And without a doubt, held in her right hand, was a manager application form.

“My name is Kazuha, I want to apply to be a manager too, I guess they’ll be two managers this year.” She had let out a bright, friendly smile, and for a moment you wanted yourself to believe it. 

They say that eyes are the window to the souls, and her eyes spoke hatred. 

“I look forward to working with you.” You let yourselve say. You weren't going to point it out, you weren't intending to do anything unless she ever does something out of hand. You were no stranger to bitter girls, and if it really came to it, you would handle her. 

“You're really pretty miss.” You, and everyone else's eyes widened at the comment. You looked behind the red head, to see the extremely tall silver headed guy you noticed before. 

“Hey! Don't hit on Y/N in front of us!” You heard Yamato yell, but you knew that wasn’t what the silver haired guy meant. He wasn't hitting on you, but rather it seemed to be a simple thought that he had.

He found you pretty, and you couldn't help but laugh at that. 

“It's okay Yamamoto, he didn't mean it that way.” You're now looking directly into each other's eyes, you have to crane your neck even higher than you normally would to look at Kuroo.

Because this man was definitely taller then Kuroo by a few inches.

“Im Y/N, a third year and manager for this team.” You introduced yourself, looking at the tall guy before looking at Kazuha. 

“Im Lev.” He was now coming closer to you, as if he wanted to see your features up close. Before you could make yourself back away, you feel a strong pair of muscular arms wrap around your waist, pulling you back to bump into a strong chest. 

“Done with introductions now everybody?” His voice, Kuroo’s voice, made goosebumps spread along your skin. You looked up at him, you thought he was talking to everybody, but for some odd reason, he was staring directly at Lev.

When you went to look at everybody else's faces, you found yourself only focused on Kazuhas.

Maybe that was because she was staring at the arms that were wrapped protectively and tightly around your waist, the look undeniable.

Jealousy.

**Author's Note:**

> I have such big plans for this story, so I hope you stick around! Also, since I didn’t want to shame any of the haikyuu girls, I had to come up with a new character! So meet Kazuha! Thank you so much for reading, and chapter 2 will be out soon!!


End file.
